


The Doll of Horror

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Humane Labs, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Ragdoll Ray, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew breaks into one of Humane Labs buildings to destroy all evidence of them being Immortal, but they find something else. They find a human-like experiment, after taking a look at it, Geoff orders the others that they're bringing it with them. What happens when strange things begin to happen around the weird being?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finder's Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> We have made, yet ANOTHER story. We really need to stop making so many.  
> Put in the comments below if you guys think of a better title for this, and we'll see if it fits.  
> -XIII

Geoff grunted in victory as he picked the lock into the Humane Labs building. Gavin could've done it, but the Brit was busy disabling the alarm systems.

"Finally." Michael groaned behind him, the Jerseyite resting an AK across his shoulders.

"Oh, shut it." The Kingpin grumbled, quickly kicking the door in to scare anyone that might be in there. They only had an hour to do this, Gavin's multi-virus would only keep them away for so long.

The two ran in, raising their weapons when they hit corners, they could never be too cautious in their line of work.

: The files should be held in a room on the 3rd floor, I've already taken care of the virtual evidence, you two just need to destroy the hard copies. : Gavin said over their communicators, the faint tapping of keys as he kept watch over the two and his Virus feed.

They nodded and ran to the elevator, quicker than the stairs but more dangerous, all the more reason for them to hurry.

The pair stood in silence, the Labs never adding music to the lifts. It was broad daylight, only 3 in the afternoon. The usual residents of the building were busy at another Lab site, dealing with a widespread multi-virus Gavin had created himself. The virus would broadcast every single detail of what kind of experiments the Humane Labs really did, to every media company in the world. It was strong enough that every personnel was called in to help destroy it, Gavin was capable of making something even stronger, but they only needed an hour long distraction to complete their mission.

The metal doors slid open to a white tile hall, glass doors revealed what was in each room, only two of them were solid. Their prize was behind one of them.

: You have 10 minutes of the security cameras looping, the files are on your right. : Gavin didn't ask them if they needed anymore time, he knew they would get it done in 5, he just gave them a bit more to check the area.

They didn't show any indication that they've heard him, but the two moved over to their right.

"You take care of the files, I'll look around." Geoff muttered, almost silently, but Michael nodded and entered the room.

While the resident hothead burned the evidence, Geoff glanced into each room. Seeing nothing but high-tech equipment, he was about to go back to Michael, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

He froze as he saw a figure sitting against a wall. Their head was down, chin on their chest, with their legs stretched out in front of them.

Geoff walked closer slowly, the person looked dead, but he knew better. He got close enough to poke them cautiously with the barrel of his gun, but there was no reaction, he couldn't even see their chest moving.

Seeing they were no threat, he kneeled beside them to get a closer look.

Short, slightly curly, chocolate hair, pale tan skin, a regular purple hoodie, jeans, and checkered vans. What bothered Geoff was the dead brown eyes that gazed listlessly at the floor, the guy as Geoff could now see, didn't seem to acknowledge that the Kingpin was beside him.

Geoff reached over to shake a shoulder. "Hey, you alright."

Geoff startled when the guy slumped over when he touched his shoulder. Ever dead eyes didn't even blink.

He noticed something around the other man's neck, and picked it up to read the engravings. 

_Ray Narvaez Jr. Experiment: 00420_

Geoff stared, then got up as he made his decision. 

The moustached man huffed in suprise as he lifted the man's, Ray's, arm over his shoulder and held him up. Ray weighed even less than Gavin!

"Boss?" The Kingpin looked over to see Michael in the doorway. "Who's that?"

Geoff didn't answer, instead he raised a finger to his comm. to speak to everyone. 

"Hey, I found something."


	2. The Puppet with no Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets Ray and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea made me get into the writing mood.

"He's alive."

The statement made Geoff's shoulders slump in relief, he got him in time.

Caleb looked up, white medical gloves already on, doing a standard pulse check.

"Stethoscope." Trevor, Caleb's assistant, handed the instrument over aftrr taking it out of the massive red MEDKit he carried everywhere.

The criminal doctor put it on and lifted up Ray's shirt to press the diaphragm on his chest, moving it to different spots every few seconds.

"Heartbeat is faint." He took it off and hung it on his neck. "Light."

Trevor took out the small eye light, the others wondered how in the world could he hold such a heavy thing and know exactly were everything is.

Caleb held Ray's eyelids open and waved the small light on them. "Pupils are unresponsive to light."

Placing the light in his lab coat's chest pocket, he held up a finger to gentle press his knuckle on Ray's mouth, eyes looking up at the ceiling. 

"Breathing is slow." He stood up and turned to the crew, they were anxious to hear what he said.

"By the looks of things, he seems to be in some kind of coma." They looked confused. 

"Coma? What kind?" Jack asked, her mother instincts kicking in the moment she saw Geoff carrying Ray through the door.

Caleb crossed his arms, gazing at the limp form laid out on a couch. "Don't know, it isn't any kind that we've seen before. He shows similar signs of being in one, and all signs point to an old head injury, but I could be wrong."

"Will he be alright?" Geoff wondered, the labs had experimented on him, for an unknown length of time.

Caleb nodded. "You'll need to keep him healthy and clean, but he seems to be alright. You said that youfond him at one of Humane Labs buildings, right?"

This time Geoff nodded. "He was just sitting against a wall in one of the rooms I was going through."

"Strange." The doctor put a hand on his chin in thought. "Hey, Trevor, didn't you use to work as a scientist at Humane Labs?"

His assistant nodded, silent as always. 

"Was he in any of the experiments you worked on?"

Trevor thought for a moment before speaking, a rare thing that hardly happened. "He must've been one of the higher branch projects, I had access to many important things, but he wasn't in any of them."

"Alright." Caleb nodded, then sighed. "He seems pretty important then, if Trevor hasn't even heard of him."

The crew exchanged glances, why would HEL leave an important experiment out in the open and leaned against an office wall, no less?

"Thanks, Doc. For coming here and checking on him." Geoff sighed through his nose.

Caleb smiled and started to the door. "No problem, call if anything happens or if you guys have questions."

"I got one." Gavin piped up. "What did you mean by keeping him 'healthy and clean'?"

Caleb raised a brow. "Exactly that. You guys want to help him, right? Then you have to help him with basic needs."

"What?!" Michael started. "We have to hand feed him?!"

Caleb didn't turn back as he answered, Trevor following close behind. "Yep! Give him baths twice a week, keep him hydrated, and keep him well fed!"

There were collective groans around the penthouse at the Crew Doc's words.

"Oh, and, he may need diapers!"

"Wait, he needs what?!"

............................................

"There you go, sweetie. Nice and cozy." Jack murmured, setting Ray down on the couch beside Gavin after giving him his bath for the night.

It was a week later after that day. The guys had settled into a new routine with minor complaints, their new member needing a schedule. 

They fed him cut up food three times a day, giving him several cups of water and milk as well. They took turns giving him baths and changing his clothes. (He didn't need diapers, to the relief of the crew.) They kept him entertained by sitting him beside them each time they used the flat screen. They carried him everywhere, including Gavin, since Ray was light enough for even the Brit to pickup easily (to the man's absolute delightment). When they went on heists, they either take him with, or leave him at home with a sitter.

They had learned the hard way not to leave him alone, since things were destroyed when he was left alone for more than half an hour. He had his own room, that he stayed in at night.

Jack had even taken to dressing him in outfits when she had the chance, happily putting him in dresses and skirts (much to the guys' amusement and horror).

Geoff looked at him from his seat in the armchair, Gavin wrapped an arm around Ray unconsciously as they watched iZombie. The Puerto Rican sitting limply in his grasp as usual, the normal blank look on his face as he stared at nothing. 

Geoff's boys had taken to the new addition easily, building him his own place in the main crew. Even if Ray didn't help in jobs.

They were a bit unnerved at the fact Ray was basically a ragdoll at first, you'd pick him up and he'd hang listlessly, or when they try to stand him up to give him some exercise he'd just flop into a heap on the floor.

"This is a top show huh, Ray!" Gavin grinned, getting no reply as usual.

The others smiled at his normal behaviour with Ray, he would bring Ray into his tech room and chatter to him as he worked with his holograms. The former experiment sat safely in a large high back office chair near a desk. 

"You're making his ears bleed with all that racket, Gavvers!" Michael mock scolded, getting a sqauwk.

"I am not! Tell 'im, Rye!" Gavin turned to the tall man to help defend him.

The psychopath looked up from his book with a bored expression. "You're too loud."

"Aw, Rye-Bread! You're so mean!"

Jack laughed from her seat on one of Geoff's armrests, the man himself chuckling at his crew's antics.

Gavin grumbled as he pulled Ray more into his lap, making the smaller rest his chin on the Brit's shoulder and his legs on either side of Gavin's thighs. "You like my talking, right Ray."

Ray must've heard, because he seemed to slip out of Gavin's hold and into a heap on the floor.

The others busted out laughing as Gavin made bird noises.

"Aww, X-ray, why?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any incorrect medical terms, it's been a while since I've used them, so I'm a bit rusty.


	3. Robbers get Maimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A burglar tries to steal from the Penthouse during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to tell you guys there'll be gore?  
> -XIII

Ray sat on his bed, soft white walls expanded the room blank as the small man's face. Deep violet covers laid over his legs as he was propped up against enormous pillows.

His face was stone, but his thoughts were rampant. 

_'These people seem nice, though they are loud. Joel wouldn't like them, he'll think they're too noisy.'_ His form seemed to slump. _'Jack is cool, she dresses me in pretty outfits.'_

He was currently in one of said outfits, a costume of some sort, Jack called it cosplay. He was in tight brown pants that had leather straps, dark knee high boots, a white shirt underneath a midrift coat. Jack said something about it being from some strange show, something about Titans?

_'Geoff smells like Joel on a bad day. Alcohol tastes weird, why do they even drink it? Ryan is cool, acts like Joel when someone asks him a stupid question. Michael is loud, he's like those people that visited the Lab once. Joel said they were from New Jersey, don't get why it's new. Gavin sounds weird, I wonder if Joel will knoe where he's from. Joel knows everything!'_

Ray's form flickered, and he was suddenly on the floor. _'I wonder how Joel's doing, probably crying right now. He gets so worried, hope he's alright.'_

The experiment heard someone walking around in the living room, they were too quiet to be the others. It's like they were trying to not get caught.

Ray flickered and he was no longer in his room.

.......................................

"This place is loaded." The robber muttered, bag ready for loot. "I'll have to come here again, soon."

He began putting trinkes in the large bag, staying quiet as to not wake anyone up. He didn't feel like hearing an elderly couple scream at him.

The guy didn't notice a figure in the corner, too busy grinning nastily at a box full of hundred dollar bills.

He did notice when something fell over beside him, he jumped and saw a broken lamp on the floor.

"Must'a bumped it." He brushed it off and stuck the box into his sack.

Another thing fell, this time it was a large statue.

"The hell?" He looked around for anyone near him, nothing. "I must be going crazy."

He turned back to what he was doing but jumped when a third object fell.

"Who the hell is in here?!" The robber pulled out a switchblade, pointing it as menacing as a 3-inch knife could get. "Show yerself!"

A light flickered on, he whipped over to it to see a flicker of something before it vanished.

He heard a noise behind him, turning to see an arm disappear behind a bookshelf. "Why you-"

He ran over and look behind it, nothing but cobwebs. Another noise made him turn to see a door shutting.

He grinned and crept over, and flung it open with a shout, trying to scare a few coats. "What?"

The burglar turned back to the livingroom, red faced. "Show yerself, you bitch!"

The air stilled, he smirked at his insult, the guy didn't like being called a bitch. "Yeah, you heard me, bitch!"

The man leered as a figure appeared infront of him. "Yeah, that's right. You're a fucking bit-"

His words were cut of, his eyes going wide as he turned his head to see his right arm was gone, blood gushed from the stump.

The figure jerked in an inhumane way, bones nonexistent. His left leg fell to the floor.

The robber collapse on the now bloody wooden floor, his face pale as a sheet. The figure disappeared, only to appear by the guy's head.

"M-Monster!" The man gurgled on his own blood, as his body from the waist down was thrown into a corner.

The last thing the burglar saw, horrified him into the afterlife, black holes where eyes were supposed to be stared at him with a gaping mouth full of serated teeth.

The man screeched as his lungs were ripped out.

.....................................

"The man was maimed, that's for sure." Caleb looked at the gory mess.

"By what?" Geoff looked around, blood was splattered everywhere and the guy's legs were in a corner, an arm was sticking out of what was left of the man's stomach.

"No clue, whatever it was, it wanted to keep this guy from stealing your stuff." The crime Doctor pointed at a black bag sitting on the couch.

"He got blood on Ray's outfit!" Jack wailed, holding said Puerto Rican, his clothes were drenched in the stuff. "It'll take _forever_ to get it out!"

"You could use lemon juice?" Ryan offered, standing in what looked like brainmatter. 

Jack wailed louder.

Gavin had his head burind in Michael's stomach, kneeling to get to it, he was trying not to gag. The Jerseyite patted his hair in comfort, the Brit was the one that walked into this scene.

"By the looks of things, this happened about 3 hours ago. Around 4 am." Caleb didn't seem fazed at the fact that an arm was beside his shoe. Trevor stood behind him, ever silent with his normal red MEDKit. 

Geoff nodded, he wasn't suprised that a burglar was in his home, though the man was in pieces. "Will that thing come after us?"

Dr. Denecour shook his head. "Nope, if it did all this to keep your guys' stuff safe, then it won't be attacking you."

"You mean we got, what, a guardian?" Ryan asked incredulously, they were criminals, who would want to protect them?!

"Seems so!" The small doctor said cheerfully, amused by the thought.

"It could've atleast cleaned up!"


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meets the Crew's resident Conman and backup Sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I've written this, and in that time I've developed an obsession over the pairing Maveremywood (Michael/Gavin/Jeremy/Ryan, if you didn't know). So, I've decided to add Jeremy to this, hope you guys don't mind!

Ray was in some plain black shorts with a purple t-shirt, laying on a deck chair by the pool of one of the Crew's many larger safehouses. The others were splashing around in said pool; Gavin and Geoff facing off against Michael and Ryan to tip the other team over, while Jack practiced holding her breath a safe distance away.

Gavin squawked as Michael pulled him into a bruising kiss, pulling back to push the dazed Brit into the water. The redhead's arms were thrown up as he cackled in victory. "WE WIN AGAIN, YOU FUCKERS!"

"That's cheating, dickhead!" Geoff nearly screeched, rubbing his shoulder where Gavin had accidentally kicked it on the way down. Said blond resurfaced with a red face, water dripping off of his beard. "You can't just go mackin' on someone and then tip them!"

"A, he's my husband, boss. So, suck it! And B, who said there was any fuckin' rules in this!" Michael held up both middle fingers, dancing slightly on Ryan's shoulders. The Vagabond rolled his eyes, but still had a grin.

"OVER HALF OF THE CREW ARE YOUR HUSBANDS!!" The glass sliding door opened as Geoff looked ready to tear his mustache out. Jack was the first to look over and squealed.

"I heard the word husbands, who called?" A stocky man with blue hair stood in the doorway, his white cowboy hat keeping the worst of the sun out of his eyes as he grinned. He wore purple and orange swim trunks, having changed inside.

"LIL J!" Michael threw himself off of Ryan's shoulders, landing in a roll on the wooden deck before charging at the man. Jeremy managed to catch the MMA Fighter as the redhead wrapped his legs around the other's waist, smushing Jeremy's cheeks as he pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. "Thank fuck you're back! Tell Geoff that I can make out with my husbands whenever the fuck I want!"

"Ain't no rules against that, Boss." Jeremy was none to subtly groping Michael's ass as he grinned at the Kingpin. Gavin and Ryan had come over to greet their spouse, both having an arm around him.

"YOU ARE BULLSHIT, JEREMY! _BULLSHIT!!"_ Geoff shrieked, pointing accusingly at the Boston Native. His tone was angry, but the smile on his face told them he was glad his son-in-law was home.

"Aw, I missed you too, Boss!" Jeremy cackled as Michael arched his back to handstand on the deck, walking over to where Ray was. The redhead flipped back to his feet and held the man up, Ray limp in his hold as always. "Lil' J, look! Found this guy in Humane Labs!"

"Dude, is he even alive?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow and prodded the Puerto Rican with an unsure finger. Ray's head just hung lower as Michael shook him gently before setting the man down on his chair. Jack had gotten out of the water to join them, sitting by Ray.

"Yeah! Caleb says he's in some kind of coma or some shit. We don't know why, though." Michael explained, arms crossed as Ryan dumped a towel over his head to keep him warm. "We just gotta take care of him and make sure he doesn't die."

"Well, have you tried the Syndicate?" Jeremy questioned, gaining silence. Both of his eyebrows rose as he looked between them all. "Guys, you know our big bosses at Rooster Teeth actually know _everything,_ right? They could just point us in the right path."

"Why the fuck did we not think of that." Geoff covered his face with a groan, ready to bust out the strong booze and drink his stupidity away. Or make it stronger, who knows these days. "We're so fuckin' stupid!"

"Now, I wouldn't go tha' far, Geoffrey." Gavin patted him on the back with an apologetic hand, the Golden Boy mentally ripping himself a new one. He was a Hacker for crying out loud, being smart was part of the job description! "We must've just...forgotten it! We forgotten it, yeah?"

Geoff just wailed and Gavin gave up his efforts on trying to comfort the man, there was no helping him at this point. It was just time to bust out the booze and hope to the Gods that he'd fall asleep after the third bottle. He usually did, which meant they could probably get it figured out before he woke up with a hangover.

"I'll give them a call, let's just hope that Gus isn't the one that answers." Jack headed inside with Geoff, letting the others go back to their fun with Jeremy. She heard a squawk, a splash, and then laughter, causing a grin to grow on her own face.

"Jeremy, why!?" Gavin resurfaced with a sputter, wiping water from his eyes to see his husbands cackling on the pool side. He gained a smirk and swam forward without them knowing.

"Dude, he fuckin' _shrieked!"_ Michael giggled loudly, clutching his stomach as Jeremy doubled over from the laughter. All of their guts were hurting, Ryan trying not to cry from the sidelines. Neither of the younger men noticed Gavin until their ankles were grabbed, a split second of panic filtering over their faces before they were yanked in with twin squeals.

Ray watched on from his place in his chair, slumped over his own lap with his arms hanging off the sides. He had been unsure of the new man, Jeremy, at first. But he could see that the Fakes all trusted him with their lives from how carefree they were. Even now, as Jeremy grabbed Gavin in a headlock to make the man plead for mercy, his grip was gentle. His smile had no ill intent and the golden ring on his finger that matched the three others proved it.

None of the men in the pool noticed the shadow of a smile on Ray's face as he settled in to watch the next round of pool games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this is so short! It's just a filler chapter, a way to test the waters and see if people are still interested in this story.
> 
> And P.S. If you don't like the changes to the pairing, here's a simple way to solve that.
> 
>  
> 
> _Stop reading the story._


End file.
